


I wish I was better

by beanwylie



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Endgame Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter, F/M, Rina Week 2020 (HSM: The Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanwylie/pseuds/beanwylie
Summary: Tears streamed down her cheeks once she heard him say he missed her. She glares back up at the full moon that lit the city, knowing it was the same moon that shines its light on him.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	I wish I was better

**Author's Note:**

> happy rina week!! this a very short writing of rina two years after gina leaving salt lake. It's inspired by the song/lyrics from 'wish you were better' by kina. I'm not the best writer but I tried. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

**_I been calling you up 'cause I' missing you_ **

“Heyy Gina… it’s me again… Ricky… umm, Ricky Bowen. I’m sure you already knew that from the previous thousand voicemails. I just wanted to say that I- I miss you… I can’t help but think of what we could’ve been. You know us. Not that there was anything between us, I mean unless you thought there was- I’m going to hang up before I say something else stupid. I’ll try again tomorrow, same time. Bye gi.”

**_Yeah, I'm still not over you_ **

“It’s me again, for the second time. My adrenaline is rushing so I’m just going to say it.”

“ _ I thought there was an us!" _

_ " _ Oh wow, that was relieving….”

“Ok, now the regret is starting to kick in. So umm yeah imma go. Bye gi.” 

**_And I know all your friends, they hate me too_ **

Ricky was on his everyday coffee campus run. The run where he would avoid his biology class for a cup of coffee.  _ He didn’t even like coffee.  _ The strong smell of coffee beans reminiscing in the breeze as he opened the door. He stepped forward, giving the cashier his usual order. “An iced coffee with two sugars and two creams please.” He always ordered an iced coffee after Gina told him that hot coffee made her mouth dry. After handing the cashier the money he found searching the couch cushions, he stood there, scrolling through twitter waiting for his coffee.

“So after two years, you think you still have the right to call her?” he hears a familiar voice behind him. Whips his head to discover who the voice belonged to, EJ Caswell.

“Wh- what are you talking about?” he questions, a little taken back by his presence.

“Gina, she told me about the thousands of voicemails you leave her. Also, Bowen, what is up with you and voicemails?” 

“Wait, that means she’s heard them.” his lips start forming a faint smile from the thought of her knowing all the things he said.

“No, she hasn’t heard any of them. She doesn’t want to.” and with that, his faint smile disappears as a hurt expression replaces it. 

“Oh”

“Just a word of advice, stop flooding her mailbox with your voicemails. You've hurt her enough, leave it in the past.” EJ starts walking away but stops once the curly head boy speaks. 

“I can’t leave it in the past.” “I still love her” he mumbles under his breath. 

“Why didn’t you do something about that two years ago?” 

“Because I was stupid okay! I was broken, thinking Nini was my normal. Turns out there was no normal, but I was broken. The only one who could fix me was Gina and I lost her.” his eyes burned as he fought away the tears that were hazing his vision.

“Iced coffee with two sugars and two creams for icky!” the barista shouted, making EJ burst into laughter.

“It’s Ricky” he goes to get his drink as his face turns red with rage. He walks out leaving the Caswell still in a fit of giggles. 

**_It's been two years since I last saw you_ **

**_Still wish that I run into you_ **

“8:00 pm right on time. By the way, it's me, Ricky. Me and Red finished moving out of our dorm today. Back in the boring Salt Lake, you know it wasn’t boring when you were here.” 

“I was thinking since it’s summer, I can finally take a trip to New York and leave boring old Salt Lake. And I don’t know, maybe we could meet up. I know it’s a crazy idea but worth a shot if I get to see you again.”

_ silence _

“Do you still scrunch your nose when you laugh?”

“Do you still watch youtube craft tutorials?”

“Do your eyes still twinkle after doing a dance?”

“I bet your smile still lights up a room.”

_ silence  _

“I miss you, bye gi” 

_ ' _ **_Cause I know that you're still in our hometown_ **

Gina sat out in her fire escape admiring the sleepless city at its natural habitat. The stars peered through the sky and the full moon beaming its light on the city. On this very night, she felt her body in New York but her heart yearning for him. She wanted to run her hands through his chestnut curls, fall asleep in his arms, have late-night drives in the infamous orange buggy. She wanted to look into his hazel eyes and find those gold flakes that appeared in his eyes once the sun rays beamed on them. She needed to hear that voice that serenaded her, calming her nerves with every lyric he sang. So she picked up her phone and listened to every voicemail making a point to not skip a single one.

Tears streamed down her cheeks once she heard him say he missed her. She glares back up at the full moon that lit the city, knowing it was the same moon that shines its light on him. 

**_Yeah, I'm still in love with you_ **

Ricky sat on his roof at the spot he came to the night she left. He stared into the moon and whispered,

_ I wish I was better _ .


End file.
